wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Mining
Mining allows you to find and mine minerals, ores, and stones from resource nodes scattered throughout the world. It is one of the primary professions. Materials from mining and the items miners can create from them are reagents needed for recipes within other professions. The Burning Crusade expansion contains several mobs that are capable of being mined. See Mineable Mobs for a list. Mining pointers: : in range of deposit/vein that can be mined : out of range of deposit/vein For other articles related to Mining, see the Mining category. Uses The main professions which need the raw materials from mining are Blacksmithing, Engineering and Jewelcrafting; occasionally recipes from other professions may need mining materials too. Mining is one of the three collecting professions (the others being Herbalism and Skinning). Some argue that it creates the highest income of the three. Characters trying to maximize their income should take two collecting professions at the start of their career, sell the products they find, and switch to crafting professions only after reaching the level cap and having a solid financial foundation. When miners try to sell the materials they find, they should pay attention to whether there is a price difference between the raw ore and the smelted bars. Frequently the ore is more valuable (because mining skill can be gained from smelting, and Jewelcrafters require ore for Prospecting). Players actually interested in crafting items usually combine mining with one of the three trading professions which mostly use mining products. Tools and Abilities A mining pick is needed for mining and can typically be found for sale by the following types of NPC: trade goods, mining supplier, blacksmithing supplier, or engineering supplier. To perform mining, the pick must be in the player's inventory. After learning mining the "Find Minerals" ability becomes available in the General tab on the spellbook. Activating this ability will show all mineral nodes in the player's vicinity on the mini-map. Find Minerals cannot be used at the same time as any other minimap "find" ability (like Find Herbs or Hunters tracking). To make collecting easier, two types of special mining bags can be created or bought, which have 20 or 28 slots respectively and will automatically store gathered ores. Miners are also able to learn smelting. This allows them to melt down ore and mould it into a bar. For this to work, the player must be in proximity of a forge. Melted bars are the end product of Mining/Smelting, and usually are the raw material used by the other professions. Smelting certain ore can also give you skill points. Worthy of note: * Enchant Gloves - Advanced Mining adds +5 to mining skill. * adds +5 to mining skill. Mining Skill and its Increase Different veins will require different mining skill levels to loot (e.g. mithril veins require a skill of 175). The relative difficulty of the mining attempt is colour coded as usual: To actually mine a resource node right click on it. After a short time, the mining attempt either fails (particularly while the nodes difficulty is still orange), or a loot box comes up, containing ore, stone and sometimes rare drops like gems or motes. Normal nodes may usually be mined about 2-4 times, rich ones about 4-8 times. The normal method to gain mining skill is to use it on nodes which are not grey. Each node can yield up to one point of skill increase per miner, thus if several players mine the same node, each can gain a skill point (it is actually possible to gain a skill point without even removing the ore, allowing a large party of miners to skill up on the same node). The much quicker method to level mining is by smelting. Particularly at the start of a mining career, smelting Copper will yield an easy and quick increase in mining skill. Unfortunately, at higher levels, even brand new smelting recipes will be green or even grey. Gold and silver however are an exception; unfortunately these ore types are quite rare. Mining Etiquette If someone is already looting a resource node, it is polite to abstain from attempting to loot as well. Similarly, it is considered poor form to use a speed enhancing ability to grab a node before someone else does. Ask if you can take a whack for the skill up, but otherwise leave other miners alone. It is important to note that while it is considered impolite to take a node from another player, the game rules do not classify such behavior as harassment and therefore it is not punishable. In a party, share your nodes with other miners so you can split the skill ups and ores. If somebody is fighting a mob near a mining vein, either help kill the mob, or wait until the person is done, to see if he was planning to mine the vein. If they are of the same faction (Horde/Alliance) you can simply ask them. Proper etiquette can vary from server to server. You may wish to disregard etiquette for miners of the opposing faction on a PVP server, but as with all PVP encounters, it is up to you how to act. Doing so may result in you getting ganked and camped, however, so you may wish to exercise caution. If someone is trying to steal a node from you you can simply not loot the ore out of your window and stand there. They will be unable to mine the node. Most players will give up shortly; if they don't give up, mark yourself afk, they will usually leave after a few minutes. Mining Products By Skill Level See Mining proficiencies Quest Items * (objective of * (objective of ) * (objective of ) * (objective of ) Quest ore is usually mined off special nodes, but can also drop off certain mobs in the same area. The ores cannot be smelted and are not "quest items" per se, so they can be traded or purchased off the AH. Tips * MapWoW has some great Google-Earth like ways of figuring out where to find good places to ride around and level up your mining skill if you're not doing it as you level (epic mount preferred by far here). It will not, however, tell you that if you're at about skill 175-ish, finding Mithril nodes becomes quite the pain. If you play rogue or druid and have the skills and gear to stealth around Uldaman and not die too much, there are quest nodes in there as well as tons of Mithril. * Gatherer is a great free-standing addon that will help you track where you find herbs or mining nodes - which will make leveling mining A LOT easier and faster with a mount. * Cartographer_Mining is another great addon that will do the same and a lot more (using modules that can be turned off easily), and uses the common Ace2 modding framework with Ace2's common libraries. Which of these mods uses more memory for you may depend on how you configure either of them. Both can be found at Curse Gaming. * Cartographer_Data is a great database of known mining nodes gathered from WoWHead to use with Cartographer_Mining. * Pro Tip: if you find a few (say minimum 3-4) nodes that are yellow or orange to you and you have decently fast transportation between them, DO NOT empty them one at a time. Get a skillup from one (which, if you do get it, will always happen on the first succesful smack on that node), then immediately move to the next, and come back around after you've hit all three or four. The timing at which you can repeat getting a skillup from the same node is dependent on time elapsed to the best of my limited research, - not if you kill a mob in between, or if you hit up another node, or if you count to 74 backwards while jumping in a circle barefoot in a pentagram. Thus by the time you knock off the 4th node, you *should* be able to get a skillup from the first one again. Your mileage may vary, and any further research would be much appreciated, specifically the exact amount of time that needs to elapse between skillups from the same node. * Addendum to the comment above: It seems that skinning between every time you try to mine a node will perhaps reset the skillup timer thing. It was in this way possible to get 4 skillups from one single node by killing mobs and skinning them between each try. It would be interesting to see if this can be done indefinitely by not taking any ore, thus preserving the node. * Mining Node Spawns: to the best of limited research, nodes in a given zone seem to spawn in a few patterns. Thus you will frequently find that if you find a node in spot X and Y, and the next day find a node in spot Y, there's a better than average chance that X is also active (but you never know if another miner is around...). If neither is there, more than likely another 'set' of nodes is active. The length of time it takes for a node to respawn is not known at this time, outside of Blizzard HQ. Mining Bugs Currently the most consistent mining bug is the double vein appearance. *Double vein appearance — Sometimes two veins will spawn in the same place, effectively doubling the amount of ore you can get. Furthermore, the minimap symbol acknowledges the location of both veins on the exact same spot. This is considered a beneficial bug. *The minimap might show that a vein exists, but the wall of the mine falls between the player and the location of the mine. This can be especially annoying with underground mines, sometimes players discover after wading through a lot of mobs that the node actually cannot be looted. (Though most of the time it's merely that the vein is on another floor of the mine. such as the Kobold mine south of Goldshire). *The minimap does not always show all nodes. This mostly happens underground as well. A few common examples are in BRD: the Dark Iron nodes do not always show up on the minimap. *Sometimes a node will appear on the minimap, but the harvestable volume a node will not be exposed so it can be clicked. Seen at the entrance of cave in Duskwood and in the hills above Dustbelch Grotto in southwestern Badlands. *Occasionally, and perhaps most noticeably in Blade's Edge plateaus, a vein will spawn in mid-air, appearing as a ball of rock floating one or two feet above ground. External links Category:Mining Category:RPG professions Category:Professions